You Stole Me Heart
by crazy fan 35
Summary: Sora is the captain of the youngest most feared pirates in the whole seas. Kairi and her half sisters are the dauthers of the governor. What happens when the pirates kiddnapped the ladies will love blossom? Parings: KxS ZxL RxN CxA
1. The Kiddnaped!

-1

**A/N: I don't like to go into description a lot! I don't own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

It was midnight in the bar, the bar was empty and it was about midnight when six men came in. One was tall, he was wearing all black with brown boots, he had a big hat with a feather on it, he had spiky brunette hair and beautiful crystal sapphire eyes. Even with his mean tough glares in his handsome young face and his cold eyes, anyone who would look really deep into his eyes would see his innocent self. There was a silver hair boy a few years older than the first one, he had turquoise eyes and he had no hat, and was dressed almost exactly like the first one. The two men , or if you can called them men that were in the left side of the silver haired guy, where two weird looking fellows. One was wearing blue and was short and looked like a talking white duck. The other was a tall guy wearing green with an eye patch on his left eye, he looked a lot like a talking dog. To the right of the brunette stood two tall golden hair fit guys. They had deep sapphire eyes, their golden hair was almost well hidden in their hats, except for their golden bangs. The men slowly walked towards the bartender. She was a lovely young lady, with long strait golden hair, her eyes were cerulean blue eyes. She had a quite charming smile on her soft face. Her waist was small and her skin was soft and delicate, her hair came down to her waist, she was wearing a pink flowered muslin dress with twelve yards of billowing material over her hoops.

"What would you have gentlemen?" She asked sweetly, one of the blond guys without the other noticing was getting a little uncomfortable with her, he seemed to be extra attracted to the bartender. The brunette teen took out his pistol and pointed it to her soft forehead.

"Alright pretty, give us all the rum, and her your pretty self to come with us!"

"What?" She exclaimed shocked with fear.

"Well I'm Captain Sora L. Turner and this her is part of me crew!"

"Captain Sora L. Turner? Wait a darn minute, your captain of the most feared pirates?"

"That's right now get your self moving before there's blood spilled all over thy face!"

The girl frighten did as she was told, he carefully let the crew in, each one grabbed to barrels of rum, and headed towards the door, Sora grabbed the girl and pulled her after the crew.

"Let me go please I beg you!" she screamed, ignoring her pleading the pirates quickly loaded their pirate ship and sailed to the next island , where their next target was, Hyrule City.

The sun entered nicely into the well decorated room, Kairi slowly opened her violet eyes, with her hands she went trough her long messy auburn hair. She yawned an got out of bed. She was one of the daughters of the governor. She had two half sisters, Namine and Zelda. Namine was just like Kairi, quite, delicate, and sweet, but unlike Kairi she had light golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. Zelda was a bartender of a bar near the port and shores of Destiny Islands. That's why Namine and Kairi were always worrying for their older sister. Sightings of "The King of Black Hearts" have been reported lately. "The King of Black Hearts" was Captain Sora L. Turner's and his crew's ship. A great power protected them and made the immortal. They were the meanest, youngest, cutest pirates in the sea dogs history. They would go on theft raids on unexpected towns and cities. They were barbarians, they would kidnapped young ladies, and murder the unexpected and innocent villagers. Kairi pulled out of her thoughts and yelled for her nanny.

"Nanny could you come and help me get dressed!"

"Yes my lady!" A loud voice was heard on the other side of her door. Seconds later a chubby old woman walked in the room.

"What would you be wearing today my lady?"

"Something presentable, my cousin Arieth will be arriving any minute now!" The lady shook her head and headed towards Kairi's fancy wooden wardrobe. Minutes later Kairi was dressed and her hair was neatly combed. Kairi was wearing a ruby watered silk ball dress, she thanked her nanny and made her way towards the living room. Her cousin Arieth was a tall brunette with bright green eyes. She was always smiling and she was always wearing pink, she loved flowers, but the most special thing about her cousin was that she could see deep into people's souls. As Kairi walked down the stairs her father was pacing up and down across the large living room, Arieth was crying all over her fiancée's arms, and Namine was sobbing on her mother's arms.

"Why what is the matter dear sister?" Kairi asked with a sad expression on her face looking towards Namine. The sadden girl tried to speak but no words would come out. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Kairi. . .Zelda was taken last night!" She couldn't help it and she began to sobbed uncontrollably all over again.

"By who?" asked Kairi with a worried, sadden face. Namine's mother looked up to Kairi and answered the question , "By Captain Sora L. Turner's crew!"

"No!" Kairi broke down in tears near Namine, it was too much, what seemed for hours and days Kairi cried, her eyes her burning red and sore of crying but she couldn't face the fact that she lost her older half sister to a bunch of pirates.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it please review! I'm begging, I'm open to comments, and ideas, so just please review!**


	2. Flashback to the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts or Zelda. **

**A/N: Thank you ****ChibiMishaSan**** and ****Dark-Heart Alchemist**** for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated my computer didn't let me update. Anyways her is chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Zelda was chained to a pole on the deck of the ship, there were like 10 pirates there not including the captain, most of them where singing some pirate songs while they drank their rum. Many thoughts and feelings went through her mind. Her eyelids were heavy from her lack of sleep, she closed her eyes and began to relax, and she heard the pirates sing until suddenly the ship was silence. Zelda heard heavy footsteps heading towards her; she kept her eyes really shut afraid of who she would she.

"Hey pretty wake up, you'll be seeing your family soon enough!" She slowly opened them to see the brunette young man looking down at her.

"You mean you'll let me go?" Sora started laughing and seconds later the whole crew joined in with the captain, but as soon as he stopped the vessel was quite once again. "Ha you wish pretty! We're going to kidnap your scallywag sisters!" Sora turned around as he was about to leave Zelda grabbed him by the end of his shirt.

"Please don't do it, don't hurt them" Sora with great annoyance and anger he took hi hand up and slapped her on her face.

"Don't ever touch me!" He spat in her face with anger. Her eyes were forming tears in her eyes, her cheek swollen.

"LINK!" Sora yelled towards the group of young men.

"Yes Captain" said one of the blond pirates that helped with her kidnapped.

"Take care of this piece of trash!" Sora said coldly, and began to walk away towards his cabin. Link slowly turned around and looked at Zelda who was crying, and tried to conceal her face from the men. The door banged closed from the cabin and the laughing and singing continued.

"Don't worry he isn't that bad, name is Link, you'll get used to the captain's bad mood!"

CABIN

Sora was trying to relaxed himself. He hated when girls would beg for mercy like years ago, when the incident happened, the main reason he became a pirate. Sora's sapphire eyes wondered trough his cabin, trying to keep his mind occupied, but his memories were flashing trough his eyes.

7 Years Ago. . .

Sora was playing around with a girl with brunette hair, she claimed that she loved him, she claimed that she wanted him forever. Sora only being a child and innocent believe her. He loved her so much he would kill anyone who would try to harm his love, his girlfriend, Naomi.

"Naomi you'll love me forever right?"

"Yeah"

LATER THAT EVENING

Sora's classes were cancelled and he decides to head towards Naomi's tree house. He wanted to surprise her so he slowly and quietly made his way towards the deck, then he saw it, Naomi kissing with his brother, Sora clearly heard her say, "I'll love you forever!" Sora's eyes were filled with anger, towards the world, towards his brother, towards Naomi.

Naomi was heading home when she saw Sora walking with a pistol on his hand.

"Honey its nice to see you, because I love you so much. . ." Naomi's words were cut off; Sora punched her really hard on her stomach, with the pistol he aimed directly to her forehead.

"Sora, please don't, what's wrong! Please don't kill me! I beg you, I love you!"

"Bullshit" was his last words to Naomi, he pulled the trigger, the bullet went trough and she laid there dead. Sora made his way towards hi house, he had a dagger hidden under his jacket, he was dead now there was no turning back. . .

AT SORA'S HOUSE (The next day)

Sora's aunt made her way towards her sister's house. She knocked and knocked no answer, luckily her sister gave her a spare key, and she slowly walked inside. Her eyes grew wide, her heart was beating fast, a sick feeling came to her, and she then began to scream as loud as she could. The walls of the living room were full of blood, by the kitchen laid her sister, pail as the moon, by the couch laid her nephew and her brother in law also socked in their puddle of blood. In the far corner laid Sora, with the dagger in his hands, he was full of blood. He woke as he heard his aunt scream, he was back to his conscious he then and there realized what he had done, ran towards the door, pushing his aunt out of the way. He ran as fast as he could, he was afraid, he was alone, he was a murderer. He ran towards the docks. . .

**A/N: Big shock there huh? Anyway hope you guys liked it! Please review! I'm still begging 4 reviews! **


	3. Love at First Sight

Chapter 3

Kairi was dressed in her silky light pink nightgown, she was out on her balcony, the air gently blew an the moonlight was shinning on the ocean, it seemed for a second that there was another moon on the sea. She stood there silently hoping her sister will come back soon, safe and unharmed. Of to the distance of the shore on the silent shore she heard yells of someone, it was a male's voice, it was sweet but tough at the same time. Kairi then heard a few more voices, and she heard it, a few weak yells for help. A girl's yells for help. Soon there was silence again. Of in the distance she heard voices of other men whispering to themselves. Kairi thought for a moment, she then decided to ignore them and headed of to her bed. As she closed her eyes she heard a fainted scream from Namine's room. Then it was quite, slowly her door began to open footsteps were heard approaching her bed. She closed her eyes tighter. The footsteps stopped, someone was on her bedroom.

Sora looked at the girl that was in front of him, she was sound asleep her auburn hair and her soft skin was being lighted by the moonlight. He took out the cloth of strong chemical that could tranquillize a horse in mere seconds, and he began to roughly shook her, her eyes flung open and before she was able to scream or to even to move he placed the wet rag on her nose. Her eyes shut closed and fell back to the bed, Sora picked up the girl on his arm and jumped from the balcony. Since he was immortal no pain affected his body, the only pain inside him was the heartbreak and the hurt feeling that always haunted him inside. Sora ran towards the ship as fast as he could, he meet up with Cloud and Riku who were also caring two other girls unconscious on their backs. They headed towards "The King of Black Hearts."

Kairi slowly began to wake up. Somehow she felt a little dizzy and felt like throwing up, she keep laying there until she heard a loud strong voice, "Alright seadogs lets get this thing moving!" Kairi then realized that she wasn't in her nicely cool well decorated room, she was in a filthy cell in a damp dark room, next to Kairi was Zelda, Namine, and her cousin Arieth. They were still soundly asleep unaware of the situation. Her head was in a lot of pain, events from last night began to come back to her. Some brunette cute guy slapped a rag on her face.

DECK

"Captain, what are you planning on doing with all the prisoners?" Asked Link like if it was his first day as a pirate.

"You know the drill Link, why do ask such a foolish question?" Link began to blush madly afraid of the reaction from his captain he tried to hid his face." Link come with me, we must speak over this matter privately!" Sora walked towards his cabin, Link followed avoiding eye contact with the rest of the crew. He entered the room behind Sora and shut the door close, Link's cerulean eyes wondered around the room, he saw a desk with maps and other writing utilities. Sora sat down in his hard wooden chair and placed his feet on top of the desk. He took a sip from his rum and stared at Link's eyes.

"Link, tell me what is wrong with you mate?"

"I. . . Captain . . .I think me have fallen for the pretty. . ."

"LINK! Love is for amateurs and stupid people!"

"But. . ." Sora shot a deadly glare towards the pirate. "Stay away from her and that's and order!"

". . ." Link looked down, he slowly walked outside the captain's cabin. Pirates looked at Link's facial expression and wondered what was wrong.

SORA'S MEMORIES (After he escaped from his murdered family)

Sora sat alone by the deck, he was crying, but it didn't matter he was hurt. As if the heavens felt his lonesome pain it began to rain, Sora stared at the sky, it was dark and blue lightning in the sky.

"Hey kid are you ok?" A deep male's voice from behind exclaimed. Sora slowly turned around and looked at the man. "well kid looks like some secrets are better keep unknown, want to come with me, I know a way to help you forget your past!" The man said, he had long silver eyes his eyes were deep turquoise eyes he had a big black hat with two feathers of top of it. He was wearing all black and had a super long. Sword. (A/N:I think you can guess who it is!)

That was the last time Sephiroth was nice to him, later on it was his beginning years of piracy and his most difficult times. Sora worked hard to get to where he was Sephiroth gave his crew some kind of power that gave them immortality. Sora let out a sigh.

The moon was shinning on the sea, the girls were all untied now and where aloud to go around the ship, considering they couldn't escape, since they were in the middle of the ocean. Kairi was looking down at the water she loved the view and she loved the way the water reflected the perfect round pale moon. Just the Kairi heard footsteps behind her, she ignored them probably a pirate that was coming over to annoy her. She turned around and looked into the boy in front of her, their eyes meet.. His eyes told a lot about him, innocent pure and dangerous. She keeps staring at his crystal sapphire eyes. For the first time in years a girl with such beauty began to make Sora uncomfortable, it made his should refreshed and all his thoughts to only concentrate on her. For the first time Sora felt the urge to hug and kiss someone. For the first time he felt like screaming out 'I love you'.

Kairi was scared but glad at the same time, she was clam but hyper at the time, she was sad but exited. She had mixed feeling just from looking at his eyes.

Link was looking for Zelda he wanted to see her, he wanted to have her, his heart raced fast when he saw her smile and her eyes. He felt that he would melt with just a stare, and with listening to her sweet voice. Then and there he saw what he never expected, the captain was near his cabin looking straight at the auburn hair lady, their eyes didn't move from the position, and for once his evil and mean glare was replaced by a sweeter and more passionate glare.


	4. Link in love?

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter 4

Sora finally looked away, he began to walk to his cabin, the girl looked at him for a last time, and then he closed the door tightly. She looked at the door a final time and then she walked over to the cell room. Her sisters and her cousin where to afraid to leave the cell because of the pirates. They were afraid that the might get killed or even worst!

"Zelda, Namine, Arieth! You won't believe me, I was on the deck near a cabin, and then I heard a few loud footsteps and I slowly turned around and then. . ."

"What, then, oh do tell!" Zelda exclaimed, she was so curious of Kairi's little story, yet she was afraid that some crazy pirate hurt her.

"I saw the prettiest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Oh no dear you can't be falling for a pirate you must resist, if we return home safely father will surely pick our fiancées and besides when they catch them sea dogs are history!"

"But. . ."

"Forget it Kairi, no buts as your older sister I command you to stay away from that sea rat! Zelda yelled in Kairi's face, Kairi ran out to the top of the ship, her eyes were releasing many tears, what if her sisters were right?"

Sora was trying to sleep, but the crying woke him up. He got up he didn't like no one crying., and opened the door. He was about to start yelling all the bad words he knew in his vocabulary when he saw the auburn girl crying he was speechless. 'What's the matter with her?' he thought, he made his towards the crying girl.

"What's the matter why are you crying?" he asked Kairi without no emotion, he's voice was cold and mean as always, but both know he felt the same way she felt for him.

"No reason, I just felt like crying!" she exclaimed in the same voice tone back at Sora which made him react surprised.

"Well keep it down you, keeping me awake!"

"I don't care if you sleep or not, you're still a sea rat!"

"What did you just called me?" No one especially a girl has responded him like that, it made Sora boil of anger.

"Sea rat" Kairi repeated without a tone, getting Sora even madder.

"THIS IS MY SHIP AND NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME!"

"I just did!" Kairi answered back enjoy herself as she annoyed the boy.

"You're no lady you're a piece of trash just like your sisters!" Sora said hoping that it would hit her hard.

". . ." Kairi stayed quite he was right about his sisters, for now she wouldn't defend their honor, not now. Everything was quite again and Sora was looking strait at her eyes, for some reason Kairi felt safe with Sora around her, nothing mattered as long as he was there, she had longed stopped crying. Sora then looked away as he began to fell something strange inside, he headed back towards his cabin, as he stopped at the door he called out to his first mate Riku.

"I, matte take this scallywag back to her cell me want to get me sleep!"

"Yes captain!" Then Riku began to grab Kairi by the arm, she tried to make the pirates leave her alone but it was useless to resist. So she let the pirate take her back to her cell to retire for the night.

Morning along came everyone in the ship were wide awake, Kairi was awaken by a few drops of water falling from a above her "bed" onto her face.

"Link get us to the port of Traverse Town, we need to stock up on supplies!" Yelled Sora as Link was near the duck pirate wearing blue.

"Aright Captain! Donald, turn 30 degrees north and 10 degrees east!" Link turned towards the duck and began to give out the directions.

"Yes sir right away!" quaked Donald, the duck pirate as he turned the ship in the directions that were shouted. Of in the horizon the pirates saw the port, with everything ready the entered the town, Sora got out his sword and his hand cannon, as they all waited their hell of a welcome party. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please! Please! Review I'm begging her as always! OO **


	5. Traverse Town

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Here is chapter 5! I'm going to be updating a little bit slower now, my hours in the computer were reduced. Anyways hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter 5

TRAVERSE TOWN

Leon Lionheart was sitting on the deck of Traverse town keeping watch for pirate ships. He was a tall brunette with the gunblade right next to him. Leon was dozing of when he saw The King of Black Hearts in the distance. He immediately got up and ran towards his partner, "Yuffie the pirates are here!" Yuffie eyes grew big and wide she ran as fast as she could to the town and began to yell as loud as she can, "Pirates! The King of Black Hearts is coming!" Everyone in the market began to run like crazy to their houses. Men soon came out with their swords looking bravely like if it was judgment day. The pirates began to get closer to shore,

"Alright mattes were almost there, remember get what we need, kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"Aye me Captain!" The pirates yelled as they sharpen their swords and began to arrive to the town. Before heading down Sora looked up tot the sky, he concentrated really hard and heavy rain and fog began to appear. He smiled wickedly and got of the ship towards Traverse Town. Kairi was going outside for fresh air when she heard a female screaming,

"Pirates! Run for it, help . . . me. . ." the screams began to faint. There was a fog and heavy rain. Kairi had a chance to escape and she took it she ran barefooted with her delicate dirty nightgown into the town. She ran deeper into the town, she began to cough and she dropped to her knees, still coughing. Of in a corner some drunken guy was walking down the street spotted Kairi, and walk towards her. "Hey baby want top have some fun?"

"No get away from me!" She screamed as she got up and ran towards and alley. The guy was right after her, "Come on baby don't make me hurt you!" Kairi ran faster, she ran into an alleyway and to her sweet bad luck it was a dead end. She stayed there hoping that the guy won't notice, her but the guy right in the corner of the eye noticed Kairi. He walked desperately towards her grabbing her everywhere. She tried to push him away from her but the man's grip was too tight.

"Hey get your hands of her!" Some voice was heard behind them. The man stopped and looked at the voice behind her.

"Who the hell are you, can't you see I'm having fun with this tramp!"

"Don't ever call her like that!"

"What you going to do about it!" The guy took out his sword and stabbed Sora right in his stomach, to both the man and Kairi Sora didn't collapse in pain and stood there looking at the man, with the evilest grin he could possibly put in his handsome face. "You . . . are Sora L. Turner!" The man exclaimed with fear he tried to run away but Sora grabbed him by his thick neck. "My turn," Sora said, with his gun Sora pointed right at the man's heart and pulled the trigger. Blood began to spill into the floor.

"Better watch out where you run to princess, not get yourself back to the ship!" Sora exclaimed still smiling at Kairi.

"No. . . Cough. . . I'm going to get away from you and those barbarians and go home!. . .Cough… chough!. . ." Kairi's vision began to get blurry; the last thing she saw was Sora's eye staring at her worried.

Sora with a worried feeling towards Kairi felt the pain of the stab on his stomach; he began to fell drowsy himself. He pulled himself together and ran back to the ship as fast as he could. As he ran towards the ship he meets up with all his crew who had all of the needed supplies with them. Soon before the citizens of Traverse Town knew it they were gone. They sky began to clear and the fog began to lift.

Kairi's Dreams

A little auburn girl of nine years old was walking with her mother and father down a street in Destiny Islands. In the distance there was some screaming of a girl. As they approached the screams a brunette of nine came into view holding a gun in his arms and on the floor laid a girl of 9 years with long wavy brunette hair. She wasn't breathing and her forehead had a hole, blood was pouring out like crazy. Unaware of the family the boy began to run away taking out a dagger out of his pocket. . .

(End of Dream)

Kairi awoke scared by her dream, no it wasn't a dream it was her memories. That terrible death of that girl made her fear everyone that got near her. To Kairi's surprise she was in a comfortable warm bed and a warm blanket covering her dedicated body. Her violet eyes looked around the room. It was an average size room, it was decorated with Sapphire color walls in front of the bed was a desk with a large wooden chair right next to it. One the desk laid maps and blueprints of the cities. Kairi all of a sudden realized where she was, she was in Sora's Cabin. She tried to get up and run but as she took off the blanket she noticed that she had noting on except a soft clean green town wrapped around. Soon there was a lot of noise outside the cabin, Kairi curious wrapped the blanket all over her body and walked towards the door. She slowly peeked outside where she saw Riku, Cloud, one of the other blond pirates, Link and Goofy around Sora.

"Captain are you alright?" Riku asked. Sora was bleeding from where the man had stabbed him, soon after he spat blood twice and finally fell unconscious. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please! Please! Review I'm begging here as always! **


	6. Love Revealed

**A/N: Another chapter up! Not to worry, the reviews inspire me to work faster on the chapters! Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 6! Oh by the way thanx for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Kingdom hearts!**

Chapter 6

SORA'S DREAM

"What happened to me, I'm supposed to be immortal!" He asks himself as he was floating in a dark room,

"Yes but you don't know the secret of your immortality, Sora!" said a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in years, the voice of a dear friend, the person he looked up as a father, Sephiroth. "What do you mean Sephiroth, wait . . . aren't you suppose to be dead?" asked Sora as the pirate came into view.

"You are only seeing upon my face trough your dream. Sora, do you know why you where always immortal?

"No I don't know I just knew that you left us with that great gift!"

"Look inside you and you will see the answer it is better to loose a love than to lose everything!" Sephiroth said as he began to fade. Sora was confused what did he mean by that? The dark room began to disappear as well. . .

Sora opened his eyes; he was on his bed as he got up he felt the pain of the stab.  
"Easy you're going to hurt yourself!" he heard a female voice beside him. He looked up and saw the auburn beauty she was still wearing the towel, some how she looked more beautiful to him.

"Thanks. . ." Sora heard her say softly.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving my life, I'll give you anything as a reward, it is my family's policy to reward someone that saved your life!"

"Well . . . give me a kiss." Kairi was surprise as Sora was that he made that request. 'What is wrong with me?' he keeps thinking, and then Sephiroth came into his mind.

"Ok but a small one!" Kairi said her heart was beating faster as she got closed to Sora. Sora was getting excited and nervous at the same time.

Many emotions exploded within each other as her lips meet his. It seemed like hours when Sora pulled away and gazed straight into her eyes.

"You never told me your name, my fair maiden" for once in a long time Sora said politely to Kairi, which defiantly stunt both of them into more shock.

"Kairi Hikaru."

"That's a pretty name Kairi!" He said smiling, and then he remained himself who he was.

"Listen Kairi whatever happens in here stays here, ok? I don't want my crew to know that I went soft for you."

"Don't worry, I won't you be careful with that cut it is pretty deep,"

"Yeah, I will by the way the crew brought you a change of clothes, they are over there in my chair." He smiled at her. Kairi nodded and headed towards the chair, there was a sapphire long ball dress, and there were a pair of matching shoes for her. She looked at Sora who was once again asleep; she smiled sheepishly and began to change into the dress.

HYRULE CITY

"I know who took them! It was those barbarians of the King of Black Hearts! He was spotted leaving then town as soon as my daughters disappeared!" the governor exclaimed as he was yelling at his lovely wife, she was sitting in the comfortable sofa inside the cozy living room. The governor was a short man, with auburn hair; he was a shrubby man of 40 and had crystal violet eyes. He had an angry expression as he went up and down the stairs. His wife had short golden hair; it went to her shoulders, her sapphire eyes where carefully eyeing the governor.

"Now dear we know they took them, but to figure out where they are now, our daughters might get hurt!"

"That's what I'm afraid of darling, that is what I'm afraid of" the man said calmly as he slowly sat on the stairs with a sadden face. Suddenly his face brightens up, he had an idea to get his daughters back and be a world-wide hero. "Darling I got it! I will let out a reward for each one of my daughters and Arieth. The reward will be so high that the pirates will come back with the girls as soon as they release them we will abduct the captain and we hang him in front of the whole town!"

"That's a great idea darling! We are going to get our daughters back and we don't pay a dime!"

Exactly and we will be heroes! I'll probably get elected all over!" He smiled happily to himself, but his wife only sighted, this wasn't for his daughters anymore, the greed was getting on his head.

SHIP

Kairi was already dressed she had brushed her hair nicely; she checked out Sora, he was peacefully sleeping and breathing fine. She slowly opened the door and the pirates were pacing back and forth waiting for their captain's condition report. She stepped out and looked at the pirates, don't worry hell be fine!" she said, the pirates began jumping up with joy, but then they began to wonder why did that little stab began to affect him that much if he had been stabbed and shot in the heart many times before and he didn't get wounded. Has he lost his immortality? That question became more and more obvious but what was mystery to them was why...

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please! Please! Review I'm begging here as always! **


	7. Discoveries among the crew

**A/N: Another chapter up! Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 7! Oh by the way thank for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Kingdom hearts!**

Chapter 7

For the next few weeks Kairi and Sora meet secretly in his cabin, they talked and laugh. Sora felt more attracted to her he was . . .in love with Kairi Hikaru, she was everything he needed, everything he craved for, and it made his soul and heart feel relieved. Relieved Sora wasn't the only one falling for one of the beautiful girls, Link and Riku were drooling over the golden haired girls. Sora has noticed that Link had fallen for the bartender the first moment he laid his eyes on her. Sometimes Kairi lay in her cell, thinking of Sora when he would go off into thief raids. His immortality was only weaken but he still couldn't died and he couldn't feel no more pains, but he had to make sure Kairi stayed in the ship while they stole what they needed and headed of to their hideout 5000 miles away from Destiny Islands, in "The Cursed Land Of the Dark King"

Riku, Sora's first mate always tried to find time to around flirting with Namine. 'She seems to be nice,' Sora thought but not as nice as my Kairi'

One it was a Saturday when Sora was sitting in his chair trying to figure out where his crew will strike next when Goofy knocked on the door. "Come in" Sora said in his mean cold voice. Goofy came in all exited.

"Captain they are offering in Hyrule City a reward of 500,000,000 munny fir each girl. Sora's face lighted up, money he loved money but that would mean it was his last week with Kairi , he loved her so much but she needed to be with her family and she needed to be somewhere safer.

"Tell Donald to head towards Hyrule city matte!"

"Aye Captain!' goofy exclaimed and he left towards Donald shutting the Cabin's door close. Sora sighted. Soon or later he saw this coming, Sora headed towards his bed and laid down. He's eyes feel heavy and began to close down. He began to dream but this dream he did not expect it to be terrifying. . . .

SORA'S VISION

Sora was standing there holding Kairi's hand under the moonlight in a shore. Suddenly he began to hear shouts in the distance, he tried to hold Kairi close but she ran, he ran behind but someone grabbed her. Kairi begged and beg to be let go. The man obviously didn't listen and carried Sora towards the deck of the city. There were a lot of people around him, people who were screaming bad things at him and happy of his capture. Sora stood there helpless his crew was away at the ship unaware of his absence and Kairi stood there moving around to be freed by a man. Soon the man grabbed Sora and tied a rope around his neck, after the rope was tight enough he pushed Sora's own and the rope began to choke him, curtains of darkness lowered and the voice of Sephiroth was heard everywhere, "It is better to lose a love than to lose everything!"

Sora awoke with a sweat was this a vision of the future was he making the right choice in taking Kairi back to her house? His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Sora got up and opened it, Kairi was standing there looking as beautiful as everyday, she gave Sora a light kiss and came inside his cabin.

"Hi Sora!" she said brightly as she stood there waiting as Sora locked his door.

"Kairi there is something I wanted to tell you . . . we are returning you and your sisters back to your home." Kairi didn't know how to act she was happy and glad but something in her heart was disappointed and sad.

"Do you mean it? Oh I love you so much thank you!" Sora smiled, as long as she was happy he was happy!

"Sora there something I wanted to ask you and it is very important. . ."

"What is it Kairi?" He asked innocently, looking straight at her eyes.

"Will you give me a child?"

"What?" Sora was stunt he didn't know what to say. "Kairi don't you think . . . it's too soon?"

"But what if this is the last time we'll see each other?"

"It won't be I promise!"

"Ok but don't ever leave my side, no one will take the love away I have for you!" Sora and Kairi hugged each other. Kairi stood up and walked towards the door. She slightly opened it to see if she spotted anyone. When she made sure the cost was clear she kissed Sora and headed towards the other side of the ship. Sora stayed there still shook from Kairi's remark. What if it was the first time they would see each other? What if it was the last time he was able to kiss her lips?

"Well, well, well, the captain has a lover!" asked the silver hair man standing next to the cabin.

"Riku what are you doing spying on me!" Sora yelled blushing like mad.

"Nothing Captain I was actually spying on Namine, she is over there in the other side of the ship, and I just can't get her of my mind."

"Well we aren't the only ones having secret loves isn't that right Link?" Sora asked into thin air. Soon Link came our from behind the cargo he was hiding on. "How you know?" He asked.

"That my friend I will never tell!" Sora then pointed to the long golden hair girl sitting patiently by Namine and another Brunette girl of in the distance and Kairi. Riku looked around and notice another pirate walking around in a dumb way trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette's eyes.

"Cloud me matte, what in the blazes are you doing?" Sora yelled, Cloud quickly ran towards the group of pirates blushing a slightly. "Nothing captain just . . . keeping... um watch!"

"Yeah right we all have tried to at least to catch a glimpse of one of those girls!" Riku said,

"Even our captain here!" Link pointed towards the auburn haired girl. Sora made a face, the three stopped laughing and headed of to bed, Sora sighted, and that was sure embarrassing.

"By the way me mattes no one finds out about this!" Sora screamed after the guys

"Aye Captain!" each pirate said before disappearing completely. Sleep that was the only thing that came to the young captain as he closed his door behind him. . . .

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please! Please! Review I'm begging here as always! **


	8. I love You

**A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews. Here is chapter 8! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Kingdom hearts!**

Chapter 8

The pirates arrived at Hyrule City at sunset. Sora closed his eyes in his chair. He concentrated really hard. The sky began to stir up; dark grey clouds began to cover up the evening sky, the fast heavy rain. The floor and the houses where covered by the thick fog. The people in the city knew that the pirates where here. The governor outside his window saw the rain and laughed they where falling for his plan. But his smile stopped when he only saw two pirates taking his daughters, the captain was missing and so was the other part of the crew, but that wasn't going to stop him. It was just a major

Sora stood outside his door watching Donald and Goofy walking by the girls while they went away. Kairi was crying as she left the ship, maybe he was right, Sora was going to see her again and, maybe then they will be together. As the four girls entered the house with the two pirates behind them a bunch of men seized Goofy and Donald. They were taken to the nearest prison and to be executed in five days. Kairi sadden couldn't take it that her friends were suffering like that but it was her father's orders to execute them.

Hours past Sora was getting a little impatient Donald and Goofy were sure taking along time in just asking for the money and bring it back to the ship. He walked around in circles, thinking and thinking, what if they were captured? A desperate knock on his door interrupted his thoughts Sora gave a glare at the door. "What is it?" he yelled. The pirate behind began to talk fast but to Sora's surprise understood what he said." Sir Donald and Goofy have been captured they will be executed in three days!"

"WHAT? I told you not to send those nut heads! Ok let's think here . . . go get me Link and Riku!"  
"Yes Captain right away!" The man with fear ran out of the cabin towards the other side of the vessel. In mire seconds Riku and Link were standing in front of Sora. He eyed them carefully and began, "It was a trap and two of our mattes have been captured we must plan a rescue mission!"

Captain wouldn't it be easier if we left them there?"

"Are you kidding me Link? What if they talk our hiding place? All of heads come off by the end of the month! Think stupid!" Link lowered his head, he hated when he was called that but the captain did have a point there. The discussed their plan and agreed on everything. Link and Riku left and Sora's mind

Two days later. . .

"Kairi, come down here sweetheart!" called the governor from the living room, Kairi slowly made her way dressed in her baby blue muslin dress. He father was sitting on his cozy chair smiling at a blond young man. He seemed her age and had blue eyes. Yet his eyes didn't make her fell like Sora's did, no one replaced her loved for Sora no one will.

"Dear daughter this man is here Roxas, he is her to propose to you! You will be married in a week!" Kairi faced went up with shock. "Oh!" she cried, losing her temper and stomping her foot on the floor. "Why father who asked you to choose who shall I marry?"

"I am your father you will talk to me in that tone young lady and you will be marrying him, whether you want to or not!" She looked at her father with the glares Sora first gave her. She ran towards the door, her heart was beating fast and she was afraid very afraid of not only her new fiancée but was afraid of her father's greed. She didn't notice she was at the shore now looking at the deep blue sea. She sat there not caring if she got her brand new dress dirty, she didn't care if she had dirt all over her feet, and she just sat there sobbing.

"Come on Kairi I hate to see you like that!" a voice said behind her, she quickly stopped and jumped up towards the voice. "Sora how I missed you!"

"You only been gone for a few days, how can you miss me already?"

"I missed you the minute I left!" she said as she laid her head into his fit chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She felt it so soothing and she felt so relaxed. She didn't care if she was engaged with Roxas, she didn't care if her father saw her with him she just didn't want to let go.

"It's too hard to face the fact that our worlds are so different. You don't know how it hurts waking up at the crack dawn; you don't know how it hurts to know how much I missed you. You don't know how it hurts to know that I had everything and then have nothing at all." Kairi cried all over Sora. He just smiled at her and hugged her tighter and he slowly began, "Kairi you don't know how it feels to have your heart all empty and you don't know how much I need you, and the fact that there is still a barrier blocking us from being together."

"Yes I know how it feels, my love, I know how it feels" she said. Kairi suddenly felt something inside her something her heart hungered for, something that her soul desired. Sora had the same mixed feeling. They looked deep into each other's eyes and their souls drown within their passion for each other. They looked their lips and their dreams came true. . .

**A/N: Isn't that sweet! Anyways please! Review I'm begging here as always! **


	9. Captured!

-1**A/N: Ok guys, here is chapter 9, hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts! **

Chapter 9

"Where's your sister, Zelda and Namine?" Asked the governor next morning when the whole family was seated in the large table having breakfast.  
"I'm not sure; I didn't see her come in last night!" Namine said in a low voice. The governor's eyes flung open, he ran up the stairs and banged open Kairi's room door open, her bed was nicely made and Kairi was nowhere to be seen, "Kairi where are you young lady!" he screamed as loud as his lungs could.

Kairi lay next to Sora on his bed; they were sleeping comfortable when a loud knock on the door was heard. Sora awoke with a started,  
"Captain are you alright it is midday already!" Sora soon remembered last night events and blushed madly; he pulled himself together and yelled.  
"You and all the crew go to the town to have yourself a beer, I feel under the weather today!"  
"Aye Captain as you ordered!" Sora sighted, he looked over Kairi, and she was still sleeping soundly, at that moment she seemed to be prettier than any other time. Sora got dressed and looked outside the door, every one of the pirate has left. He closed the door and locked it again, he slowly walked towards the bed and shook Kairi slowly, "Kairi, darling wake up!" Her eyes flung opened, stunted she looked all around her surroundings and looked at herself. "My father will kill me what time is it?. . . wait Sora did we. . . you know. . . did it last night?"  
"I'm afraid so darling but wasn't that what you wanted?" Kairi then remembered a week before she came her she blushed a little and then kissed Sora on the lips." Well might as well go face him now!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah you might, I'll be here till I rescue Donald and Goofy, if you need anything, I'm here my love"  
"Of course, I'll see you tonight!"  
"Sure, no scoot before we have to explain to my crew why you're here!" Sora said smiling at Kairi. She nodded and ran towards her house. After she left, Sora's only words were 'wow'.

Kairi opened the door to her house; she quietly went up the stairs and opened her room door. Before she entered her room, she heard a loud voice behind her, "Kairi Hikaru, where in the blazes were you?" Busted, she thought, she turned around and saw her father standing behind her trying to look tall and though.  
"I went out early in the morning to get a walk by the shore father, I mean I knew I wasn't worthy of looking at your face after last night,"  
"Well . . . next time leave a note or tell your sisters were you were going!" her father said as he began to relax and walked towards his office.   
"By the way daughter, we postponed for another week and a half the execution of those two pirates!"  
"Why father?"  
"We need this whole week and the next to prepare you for your wedding." Kairi smiled and began to walked into her room as her father walked off into his office. She locked the door and sat there relaxing, that was a close one! She exclaimed in her thoughts, when events from last night began to flash back into her mind. The feeling and the loved she and Sora had shared. Her mind told her it was a mistake but her heart and soul assure her of what she did was right. She was going to obey her heart, for she believed that the heart was not as blind as the eyes where. She sighted she was surely in love with the most vicious but most gentle pirate in the world. She was in love with Sora L. Turner!

For the following days, Kairi met up with Sora at night, they would laugh and sing on the shore at the middle of the night and Kairi would go back to her house until the crack of dawn, soon before you knew it the week had passed and she began to feel really bad. She would have to wake up about six to go throw up, and she felt lightheaded, not only that her monthly visit never came. He heart began to beat fast, and her soul knew what her sickness was, she felt so happy and she couldn't wait to tell Sora.  
That night, when she meet with him, she told him everything, he was shocked at first, but he was happy that he grabbed Kairi and kissed her of joy.  
"Kairi, run away with me in the ship, well go to the hideout and there we can live in my house, you, me and the baby."  
"I loved to Sora; I would do anything to be with you and away from my father and this fiancée of mine!"  
"We leave tomorrow after we rescue Goofy and Donald from their execution!"  
"I can't wait till tonight Sora!" Kairi said before she ran back home. Sora stared at her, he found his love and he wasn't going to loose her to some guy, or anyone, he wasn't going to loose her like he lost Naomi.  
Kairi happily entered her house, she about to enter her room, when she felt like throwing up, she ran as fast as she could then the bathroom and locked it, she threw up for a time when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Kairi are you in there? Hurry up! You been in there for almost an hour, I need to use the bathroom!" she heard Zelda's voice behind the door, Kairi quickly responded, to cover up. "Don't worry Zel, I will be out in a minute!" Kairi threw up once last time before she flushed the bathroom and opened the door.  
"Kairi spill it, I heard you were throwing up, what is it ?"  
"Food poisoning!" Kairi said really fast and began to blink really fast. Zelda grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her towards her room, as she entered it she locked it and looked staring at Kairi's eyes.  
"Spill it!"  
"Fine, I'm pregnant from Sora's kid, we are running away tomorrow!"  
"Oh dear, but what would Roxas say?"  
"I don't care about him, all I care for is my child and my lover!" Zelda was desperate now, what was she going to do? "Kairi you are not thinking striate, please hear what you are saying!"  
"Drop the subject after Sora rescues his crew mates, we are gone for good!" Kairi ran out of Zelda's room and ran towards hers. She locked the door and collapsed in her bed in sleep, she began to dream of her and Sora.

Next day, Zelda began to slowly walk into her father's office. It was the largest room of the house, there was a huge bookshelf full of books and a nice red colored desk, Zelda made her way to her father who had been there all morning since the crack of dawn.  
"Father, I'm going to tell you something that has been bothering me but please promise me you won't kill Kairi of anger!"  
"Of course sweetie now what is it you want to tell me" he said putting his pen down and looked at Zelda to her eyes.   
"Kairi is pregnant. . . and the father of the child is. . . captain of "The king of Black Hearts!" He man's caring eyes began to quickly change expression and anger, but he remained calmed until Zelda finished talking. "She is running away with him after they rescue the pirates!" The governor then had an idea, he's angry looked left and happiness and excitement appeared on his face. "Oh dear, Kairi thank you so much!" he whispered to himself! Then he cleared his throat and looked at Zelda happily.. 'I'm sorry Kairi, but this is for your own sake" Zelda thought as she stared at the floor. She didn't feel it but her eyes released a tear. 

BEFORE THE EXECUTION

Kairi waited patiently for Sora on the shore, of in the distance Sora ran to her and hugged her.  
"My love, are you ready for the beginning of our lives?"  
"Yes Sora, Yes I'm ready!" They hugged each other, but suddenly the quite shore began to be filled by yelled and screams. Before they knew it , Kairi was grabbed by her hand, and a few men behind Sora ambushed him. Soon enough he was tided up with ropes just like in his dream.  
"Well look at her men we just captured the famous Captain Sora. L Turner!" said a blond man with blue eyes next to the governor who was holding Kairi's hand. Sora looked at them with disgust and he had his cold and mean glares again.  
"Move it towards the execution! Right next to the duck and the dog!" Men with touches in the background were screaming at Sora and some where congratulating themselves. They walked from the beach to the execution area. A lot of citizens were already there lined up to see the execution of the captain of the king of Black Hearts. People began to get crazier as they saw the young captain take platform, Sora just looked at everyone with his devilish glares. Roxas, quickly tighten the rope around Sora's neck. . .

**A/N: OMG! Sora why? Anyways please review!**


	10. You took Me heart with you

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Me like reviews! Anyways this is the last chapter of Part I, this story is five parts so we have long way 2 go! Hope you guys like it, and stay tune 4 part 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Zelda, or PoTC. I'm sorry I didn't include it in my disclaimer, but it wasn't my intension to mix it with PoTC, my sister gave me the name, and the rest it just came to me, sorry again, but if it makes you more comfortable I will include it in my upcoming chapters!**

Chapter 10

Sora didn't struggled he just stood there, he knew he was a goner, Sora just closed his eyes. Roxas was about to push Sora down and officially hang him when they heard a scream from ahead, Link was swinging himself from a tree with a sword in his hands, he swung past Sora and instead of cutting the string he cut Sora's hat feather, and crashed on the wall that was ahead of him. People just stared in silence and laughter was heard all around. Link quickly pulled himself together and whistled. The other pirates ran bravely into the group, the people around began to run for their houses screaming. Roxas stood there confused but as the pirates were distracted Roxas pushed Sora the rope began to choke him. Riku ran faster and threw his knife, the knife cut the string and Sora fell unconscious on top of Cloud. Link was running with Donald and Goofy besides him. Cloud and all the pirates except Riku retreated towards the ship. Riku stood with his sword in his hand on top of Roxas.

"This is for my friend!" Riku said as he stabbed Roxas with the swords right into the heart. Roxas smiled as he slowly died. Riku took one last looked at the dead body and began to run back to the ship. As Riku gone on Donald began to stir the King of Black Hearts back into the sea. Sora was taken into his cabin where he was taken care by goofy. Sora couldn't see what was happening but he knew that it was going to be the last time he would see Kairi.

SORA'S P.O.V.

I stood at a white chamber everything was white. I looked on ahead. Was I dead? And if I was why would he go to heaven. He killed over a thousand people. He murdered his parents and his brother. All I ask is that you forgive me guys, I'm sorry Naomi, I should have seen it before, and you were really in love with Aroz not with me. Please forgive me guys please.

"Sora we forgive you darling!" My mother stood there hugging my brother and my father standing right next to my mother. They where smiling at me, for once I felt that I was blessed.

"I forgive you too. . . Sora. . . ." Naomi said behind my back. I smiled at them, I felt like my heart was relieved of all the pains and memories I had, my heart was plugged up with that pain and that guilt. I finally said something, "Am I dead?" I asked them.

"No you goofball you aren't ready to be dead, we don't need you here!" My brother said smiling. I closed my eyes and the warmth of that mysterious place disappeared, and then I began top dream, dream about Kairi Hikaru, and the girl that had stole me heart.

Kairi stood there grabbed by her father's grip, as she saw Cloud carrying her lover, unconscious. She was sadden all her hopes and all her dreams where shattered into a million pieces. Her love was gone just like that, Kairi stood there crying silently, and her father watched as the ship took off and began to curse a few words. He pulled his daughter towards his house, she was still crying, he broke his promised. Now there was no way she would hear his voice again, no way that she would see his face again and kiss her lips again. Their love was broken for eternity. The man that had taken her heart away, "Captain Sora L.. Turner you stole me Heart. . ." she whispered to her self.

**It is better to loose a love that to loose everything . . . **

**The End of Part 1**

**A/N: Sorry 4 being so short, but please I beg you please. . . review, so I can get working w/ part 2! **


End file.
